A Gentle Breeze
by Willow of Weeping
Summary: About a young girl name Brisa Amora. A spanish prisoner taken by the Royal Navy. I hope you have fun watching her adapt and laugh with all the vivid and unique characters in this story.
1. Ocean Mist

The raging waves whipped against the hopeless Ocean Mist as it forced its way through Mother Nature's ruthless torment. The ship was just another one of the Royal Navy's many possessions and it headed straight for Port Royal. Many people took part in this "exploit" to lock away the captured wrong doers causing all type of injustice in the many seas, but not only were there marines, and prisoners aboard. There was one other set of people, the unfortunate.

The room was dim; the only source of light was the lone candle, worn and flickering from its determination to light the narrow room. She just sat there in the corner, hiding amongst the comfort of the shadows. She was different from the others; she committed only one crime, being Brisa Amora.

Brisa was looking at the day like any other. Her and her family was taking refuge on a small merchant ship on the outskirts of Spain when the Navy decided to randomly pick them as the victims of the reckless attack. They took all who survived and threw them in their prisons predicting a handsome reward for their deeds. They predicted correct and to finish the task all they had to do was to transport the prisoners to Port Royal, in which they would be stored.

Brisa was a fair maiden, young in her age. Her hair was of silky ebony and she usually had bouncing curls greeting all she gave her pearly smile to, but the ship has worn her down and her hair was matted and greasy, and a smile no longer existed for Brisa. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes usually a shimmering emerald, were as dull as the stars on a cloudy night. Her skin, usually smooth and pale like Chinese porcelain, contained a yellow tint from lack of cleanliness, and her dress wasn't just stained and torn in all ways, but it carried along this unwanted memory.

The sound of someone approaching was heard and everyone became mute. Brisa leaned against the corner of her cell trying to make herself disappear. It was two marines laughing and conversing something incomprehensible to Brisa. They wandered through the room making sarcastic remarks to all the prisoners, angering them so, but they really had fun in front of Brisa's cell. They kept calling out rude and perverted remarks to the distraught girl. She glowered at them, "You damn officers are worse than those bloody pirates," she scolded them, her voice still strong with her Spanish accent. She took her shoe off and pelted it at them, but of course it just bounced off the rusty bars. They just mocked her cockily leaving the room with a 'good laugh'. Brisa frowned at yet another long night on the Ocean Mist and her tears did not cease in till her eyes were closed and she trailed off to sleep..


	2. Fortune's Fool

Myriads of footsteps pounded against the deck above. Brisa woke, late in the morn, to the marine's roaring thunder. Soon, they came storming through the room grabbing the prisoners one by one. They pulled Brisa out; they had a tight grasp around her arm. They slowly dragged her towards the light, causing her dilated eyes to snap shut; the light seemed to melt her vision causing temporary blindness. When she was able to see again she took glimpse of her surroundings. They seemed to have reached their destination, but Brisa was not focused on that, it seemed weeks since she last saw the vast blue sky. She smiled to herself, letting the salty sea breeze slowly wipe against her rounder cheeks.

Her state of trance was intruded as she continued to be dragged along. They had taken all the prisoners off the ship heading straight into Port Royal. A series of piercing glares came their way. The source of them remained mute but to Brisa they were like eager children prattling along, they had spoken enough. She felt her eyes water, yet again, as she was tossed, like a useless rag doll, into another cell. This one slightly larger in size, it was accompanied by a small barred window. As she gazed out of it she could see the feet of the busy townsfolk continuing along with their daily agendas.

She turned to see an amount of unrecognizable ones in the room as well. The few across from her a series of three or four, who seemed to have shared a cell, gazed upon the lone prisoner beside them. She heard small portions or their conversation but she came to the conclusion they were talking about some prized jewel, because the only words that seemed to be repetitive were Black Pearl.

Hours passed, and the sun departed signaling the end of the long day. The moon was out shining its crystal tears of grief on the island. It seemed to be quite serene, and all the prisoners seemed to have gone silent, but out of nowhere the blaring blast of an unexpected cannon echoed through Brisa's ears, it was soon accompanied by hopeless screams and maniacal laughter. She peered out the window the normally busy footsteps now moved swiftly trying to live on the next day.

Her gaze swiftly adverted as an immense cannonball had cause a large opening in the wall of their building. It was on the opposite side of her cell, the only ones who remained were here and the lone one, as the others quickly escaped. Brisa tried to decipher her cell hoping that the blast had helped her somewhat. The keys to the cell were trapped in the mouth of some rutty, old mutt, in which the lone prisoner was trying to bribe with an old chicken bone. It almost worked to, but as the mutt began to approach, Brisa had knocked down her cell door, and the mutt fled in fear. Brisa stood their almost pitying the hopeless man but the noise of someone approaching was heard and she to, just like the mutt, fled.

She came to the realization that whether they survived this long night or not they were going to search for the prisoners in the morn. So trying to think quickly she made her way down a forsaken alleyway, nearby where she was currently, she resided there and hid for the remainder of the night.


End file.
